A locked Heart
by DuwentaSparrow
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts, transfered in from Laganliffey Acadamy in Ireland. But there is more to her then meets the eye. Pheona/Oliver/Someother people
1. Default Chapter

Pheona hit the hard marble floor with a smack. She flicked her head back to get the black hair out of her eyes. With pain she got back to her feet and faced the young man with a piercing gaze.  
"Pheona, Pheona, do you really think I can be overcome? Do you really think you can empower me, and banish me forever? Well you are wrong!" with another swish of his wand Pheona went flying back and hit the floor again. In much pain she mumbled words in a gasping voice.  
"Incornatu me anu renaba torien", with a bright flash that blinded the young man's eyes for a second; the girl named Pheona was gone.  
"NO!" the young man cried out loud, "I will find you Pheona, you will be mine!" 


	2. The Weasleys

***THREE MONTHES LATER***  
"Pheona Faye Adamair," said a man burdened with age as he looked over his half moon spectacles, "Ms. Adamair, I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster hear at Hogwarts. You already know Professor McGonagall. Am I wrong?" he exclaimed in a most positive voice.  
"No sir, you are right, I have know Professor McGonagall for at least two monthes now." Pheona answered his already known question.  
"Well then let us move on with business. Ms. Adamair upon you arrival we have sorted out your stay for the rest of the summer and the next two more summers after that. You will be staying with the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley." Out from a darkened corner came a portly middle aged women with red hair. "Hello Ms. Pheona, I am Molly Weasley, the mistress of the household and this is one of my sons Ron," she paused for a moment, "hmmm. How old are you again Pheona?"  
"I am turning 16 on July the 10th," she answered for the 6th time that afternoon.  
"Great so you will be spending the next two years in classes with Ron. He will also be a sixth year." She happily exclaimed. The young red headed man smiled. He walked up to Pheona and shook her hand.  
"Good evening Pheona, like my mother said I am Ron Weasley." He stepped back and gathered Pheona's belongings that were by the door.  
"Well we must be off now Mr. Weasley will be home in a few minutes." Professor Dumbledore motioned the way to a lit fire in the hearth. Pheona smiled at the thought of traveling by floo powder, in which she grew a great fondness of through out her youth. "Alright Ron you first." Ron stepped into the now green flames and yelled the words which took him to his destination. "Ok Pheona your turn," she grinned and started to walk into the hearth.  
"Wait!" Professor Dumbledore yelled, "You go Mrs. Weasley I have to speak with Pheona in private for a minute." The old man pulled Pheona back by her shoulder and Mrs. Weasley walked into the green flames.  
"What do you want to talk to me about, Professor Dumbledore?" she asked the old man with a strange look upon her face.  
"The real reason why you are hear." Her eyes widened knowing the real reason why she was there. "Don't worry my dear Pheona; he can not harm you here. Just be careful. When the new year starts we will sort you into your house then." He patted her on her shoulder. "Go on Pheona, I will see you in hmmm, two months. Until then have some fun!" He gently pushed her towards the fire. "Good Bye Pheona." Pheona walked into the green fire and said her destination. There was a load swoosh and she was in the hearth of the Weasley home.  
"Pheona!" said a girl that came up to Pheona's nose. "I am Ginny. And unfortunally the youngest of the family." She shook Pheona's hand and then was quickly pushed out of the way.  
"I am Fred" said an older red head boy.  
"No I am Fred. You're George." Said another older red head boy, obviously his twin.  
"No I am not!" he pushed him to the side. Soon there was an argument between the two boys.  
"Wait! Let me guess." She pointed a finger at the boy at the left "you are Fred and you," she pointed the finger to the right boy, "are George." Both of the boys were surprised at the achievement Pheona had made for no one has really ever been able to tell them apart before.  
"Wow! Good one Pheona." Said a voice behind her that appeared to be Ron. "How did you do that?" he asked.  
"I don't know.good guess." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"This way Pheona", said a familiar voice. From behind her came Mrs. Weasley with her things. "Fred, George, could you please take her things and show her the way up to her room?" She handed the suitcase, book bag and cage to Fred and George.  
"Alright mum." Fred grabbed the cage and George took the suitcase. Soon after, Pheona picked up the book bag. "So Pheona what is in the cage?" He looked in it again. "I don't see anything" Pheona giggled a bit and shook her head.  
"Stop that Fionn. Now show yourself to him." Soon after her saying that a little man about six inches tall appeared in the small cage.  
"Well then you happy now Pheona. I was jes' a bit scared of dis large folk man." The little green man talked with a thick Irish accent like Pheona's.  
"Wow, thas a leprechaun. I thought those were only found in Ireland." Fred's eyes widened and George stopped.  
"Yes they are only found in Ireland, but I spoke to Dumbledore and he said I could bring him with me. Leprechauns are one of our pet choices at Laganliffey. Along with the usual an owl or a cat. It is rare to own a leprechaun so no one usually has one. But I found Fionn by the Standing Stones and kept him. We have been friends since.since. When did I find you Fionn?"  
"When you was four yeas ol. I member you caught me while I was sewing up me knickers!" he answered her question in a sarcastic voice. "But our friendhip grew like the shamrocks in March."  
"Thas cool! You're very lucky to have a leprechaun." George said with a smile. "Alright here's your room. You can get settled and I think mum will call everyone down for dinner, then you'll be able to meet the whole family then. Well, nice to meet you Pheona, bye." A little wave and George was out the door. Pheona set her things on the four post bed that was covered in a pastel green quilt with a Celtic design on it. Soon there was a knock on the door.  
"Pheona.are you in here." In popped Mrs. Weasley's head. "Oh, hello. I just wanted to come in and tell you that I am glad you're here. Oh, and that quilt, it is just a warming up gift, I thought you would like it, or it would remind you of home a bit." She swiped her hand upon the quilt. "Well, er.dinner is ready and you can come down when you would like." Pheona and Mrs. Weasley walked out the door and down the winding stair case and entered the dining room/ kitchen. Already sitting at the table was Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, another red headed boy, and what looked like to be Mr. Weasley. The unknown redheaded boy sat up and took Pheona's hand and kissed it lightly.  
"Hello Ms. Adamair." He looked in her dark eyes. "I am Percy Weasley. Not yet the eldest of the family boys, but of the household boys." Ron made an annoyed smirk on his face. "I am very happy for you presence." Pheona slipped her hand out of his and rubbed it.  
"Please Pheona sit down. You can sit here, next to Ron and Ginny." Mr. Weasley pulled out a chair in between Ginny and Ron. "I am Arthur Weasley. You can call me Arthur." He shook her hand and patted her shoulder. Pheona sat down and scooted her chair in. "So, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself Pheona." Mr. Weasley pulled in his chair and picked up his fork.  
"Well, I came from the Laganliffey School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and for those who don't know, that's in Ireland. Ha." Pheona stated to get a bit nervous and started to twiddle with her napkin.  
"So what do you like to do, you know in your spar time, and stuff." Ron looked to his right at her.  
"Oh, ha, um, let see. I was the keeper of my old quidditch team at Laganliffey, and I like to read."  
"Is that all you do?" Ron shot a confused face.  
"Oh I do other stuff but that's all I can really think of at the top of my head."  
"Oh, very well then. Let's start dinner then shall we?" Mr. Weasley picked up the platter in the middle of the table and served himself some dinner roles. 


End file.
